A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display frames molded from synthetic resin polymers, and more specifically to a frame insert, molded from the same material, which subdivides the frame's display space into four equal display windows.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The pertinent prior art is my U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,696, issued on May 27, 1986, titled: "Display Frame Assembly" and now expired. All of the frame embodiments covered in this patent are directed toward holding and displaying objects of visual interest, including paintings, prints, photographs, textiles and especially artistic and colorful phonograph album covers. These patented molded synthetic resin frames each have outer surrounding walls which not only define the centrally disposed display opening but also carry frame-reinforcing ribs projecting perpendicularly, rearwardly from the rear surfaces of the frame walls, and parallelly spaced from the display opening, to form a nest into which the object to be framed can be fittingly inserted. Full details of the structure of the frames will be found in the above-designated patent and will be included hereinafter in the description of embodiments of the present invention, which combines these frames with the novel frame insert herein disclosed, defined and claimed.